


the wicked

by ranoonoo



Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoonoo/pseuds/ranoonoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one has ever asked her to dance, and now she regrets agreeing to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wicked

"NEVER!" She yelled, and flew away with a curdling laugh leaving her lips. Though there was yet another scorching feeling where she knew her heart should be; wanting him to try and get her to _stay_.

It was but a fleeting pain, one she would surely remind herself to laugh about in the future.

Yes her future, one where even the memory of Oscar Diggs would be erased, Glinda the Good either widowed or dead also, her sister _begging_ her for another chance after leaving her to fend for herself against the foolhardy con man. Though that future was dim, and as she got further away from the emerald kingdom reality set in. Her future was to be spent alone, where even the flying monkeys would be flapping their wings away from her once she turned her head. Her skin was green, her face grotesque--nothing an enchantment couldn't fix, surely. But then again; her first dance, kiss, _nightly experience_ were taken from her. And who wants a used witch with a withered heart.

Nobody, and that theory was made abundantly clear after he kissed her sister's hand, and danced with her, and gave her that _stupid fucking music box_.

It was made clear when he left her to seduce the other witch. To leave her for Glinda. To fight alongside her, to obtain the kingdom once more for her, to eventually kiss her.

She allowed the tears to leave scars down her cheeks, to trail down her nose.

She wasn't as beautiful as Glinda the Good.  
She wasn't as intelligent as Evanora the Bad.

She was hideous, foolish, and utterly alone.

_She was Theodora the Wicked._

**And she would get her revenge** _._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! author here. i personally despised how the ending of the movie turned out, as i felt that theodora deserved somewhat of a clear ending. perhaps thats just me, though. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
